Mistletoe
by AquaJet
Summary: It's his birthday yet, just like the season but opposite to the holiday, he feels cold. /RyoSaku/ /one-shot/ /Happy Holidays/


**A/N**: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RYOMA-KUN!

Anyways, this is a short story for my RyoSaku fans, enjoy!

* * *

Ryoma growled silently. He didn't like today. Even this on this special night, he found it very dreadful. Balloons, sparkly decorations, sugar cookies with unusual designs on them. His whole house was filled with the colors of green and red.

Yes, it was Christmas Eve but there was another special day going on which was Ryoma's birthday.

The lad however didn't like parties; he wasn't the warm and merry type. There were even times when he wondered if his birthday should've been so close to Christmas; it didn't even suit him at all. His cold exterior would soon be just like Tezuka's and Sanada's poker faces.

"U-Um, Ryoma-kun, is something wrong?" His faithful cheerleader, Sakuno, asked. She clutched onto a wrapped box in her hands.

Ryoma stared at her for a second. Did she expect him to answer back? Did she expect him to be jolly and happy on Christmas? When that happens, tennis would be banned from Ryoma's life.

"Nothing," He replied when she saw her worried face.

"I see…you just looked…a bit angry…" Sakuno fidgeted. Ryoma found her behavior unnatural, like she was nervous but was there any reason to be?

"W-Well, I just…w-wanted t-to wish you a happy b-birthday!" Sakuno blushed, handed Ryoma a present, and then ran away.

She left Ryoma with a bewildered look in his eyes. Sakuno acted like one of those shy love-struck girls he saw in his mother's and niece's romance shows. But Sakuno isn't into love, thought Ryoma. He stopped thinking about her to open his present.

It was a scarf with a tennis ball design at the end…and in Christmas colors.

Ryoma frowned. Christmas was once again tied to his presents but this one involved something that was his life – tennis of course.

"Ryoma, that's a nice gift." His mother walked beside him and smiled. "You know the girl that gave it to you looked sad when you frowned at it." She added.

"She did?" He raised a brow. Why would Sakuno be sad if he frowned at it? Girls are so confusing.

"I think she likes you a lot."

"I know."

Pause.

"I meant more than a friend."

Ryoma grunted and walked away, leaving his mother with a sigh. His mother always wanted her son to be…well jolly but that might have been too much to ask for.

Meanwhile, three little snoopers saw the whole thing. Of course, these guys set out to bring the pair together just because it's their duty to do so.

"Did you see how cold O'chibi was? He just frowned at the gift she gave him and she saw!" Eiji huffed.

"That guy was always so cold. He needs to learn to be a man, a cool man." Momo agreed.

"Then shouldn't we help them out?" Fuji popped in with a gentlemanly smile. Eiji and Momo jumped.

"F-Fuji-senpai, this isn't Halloween. Scaring people was two month ago-…"

"Let's go persu-…talk to Echizen." Fuji smiled and walked towards Ryoma. Momo and Eiji stared at each other with confused looks before following Fuji.

"Echizen, shouldn't you wear that scarf? Sakuno-chan got it just for you." Fuji smiled.

Ryoma's eye twitched. Did Fuji referred to Sakuno as…Sakuno-chan? Ryoma put the scarf on. "She got it for me." He echoed and then started walking away.

"But Sakuno seems a bit sad. She came to me and told me that you were an **insensitive**, **cold** _jerk_." Fuji sighed. Ryoma grumbled and tried to shake Fuji off.

"Anyway, I think Sakuno-chan is about to leave." Fuji commented.

Ryoma just walked the opposite way of the door and towards the Christmas tree. Fuji's smile widened, his plan was working.

"Fujiko, what was the point in telling him if he isn't going to do anything?" Eiji pouted.

"He's just waiting for us to lose interest before going to Sakuno. His ego is big enough for both of them." Fuji chuckled. "Now go hide near the door, the show will begin soon." Fuji walked away.

Again, Momo and Eiji stared at one another. Fuji was about as confusing as a mysterious girl but Fuji scares people and does it happily with a smile, proving he was a scary sadistic genius.

Sakuno sighed and walked out towards the door. This party was stupid, that present was stupid, but most of all, she was stupid. She shouldn't have bought him that present, she should've known that people born near Christmas don't like their birthdays mashed with it.

"Sakuno, you're an idiot." She told herself.

"No you're not."

Sakuno jumped at the sudden sound from her upperclassman (that appeared out of nowhere…like a stalker!) Sakuno calmed down and smiled. "Ah, hello, Fuji-senpai."

"Ryuzaki-chan, do you know what's above us?" Fuji smiled. Sakuno raised a brow.

"Above…us…?" Sakuno looked up and blushed. "B-But, i-i-it…I-I c-c-can't…" Sakuno stuttered.

"Don't worry, just close your eyes, I promise I'll just give you a kiss on the cheek and then it's over, all right?"

Sakuno's face was flushed. "B-But, I didn't m-mean to. W-We don't h-have to…"

"Oi, senpai, quit trying to confuse Sakuno." Ryoma glared at Fuji. Sakuno was surprised that Ryoma actually called her by her first name instead of her surname.

"Saa, I wasn't confusing her. You see, we're under the mistletoe which means we have to kiss or else the demons will come after us."

"D-Demons?" Sakuno gasped and then paled. Fuji nodded.

"He's just messing with you." Ryoma commented. Fuji took a few steps back.

"Echizen, I didn't try to confuse her, you know I mean it." Fuji's smile widened.

"Then why do I see your smile growing bigger?" Ryoma stepped forward and Fuji stepped back. "And you keep moving backward…"Ryoma began but Fuji stopped moving back.

"Saa, you two are under the mistletoe." Fuji pointed out before his sadistic smile appeared. Ryoma blinked. So Fuji's real plan was to get him and Sakuno under the mistletoe…what a sadistic freak.

"W-What!?" Sakuno exclaimed, just noticing it then.

"Follow the pact Echizen…seven days…before the demons come after you if you don't do it."

Ryoma sighed. Damn it all! Everything was annoying: the presents, his birthday, and Fuji. Ryoma turned towards a confused Sakuno and grabbed her shoulders because she looked like she was about to faint. It was no big deal, kissing Sakuno. He'd done it in America during this time of year (mainly because his father forced him except he used threats of shaving Karupin or banning him from tennis) to other people.

Nevertheless, he was used to kissing people under the mistletoe and leaving to go do his own stuff. He was cold, nothing could ever make him feel warm not even the scarf that Sakuno generously gave to him. Then after a minute of silence, the moments held in seconds began.

Sakuno stared.

Ryoma grunted.

She stiffened.

He sighed.

They kiss.

She faints.

And then he feels something warm awaken.

* * *

A/N: err…yeah, hope you enjoyed it! Happy holidays!


End file.
